Forbidden
by radiogirl
Summary: Forbidden love- they defied their class, their lives, their destiny. They broke the rules but they followed their hearts. The story of a love so strong yet so bitter that it shatters the barriers of class and shocks the two who encounter it. M/M
1. Maria's Life

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and I own no one except for the characters I created in my head that you do not recognize as Roswell characters. (If I owned Roswell do you HONESTLY think I would work at the video store? Lol)  
  
~A/N~ I was looking through my hard drive and I found this story. It was made for a different fan fiction genre but I knew it would be awesome for Roswell. So I changed names and here you have it! I hope you guys like it- I think it is pretty good but hey, what do I know? It is set in Victorian times just so you know. It is a M/M fic unlike all my others. I am dreamer at heart but who can ignore my candy side? Lol. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of it- do you like it? I hope so. Please review?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes, a dark sparkling blue, shown brightly from under the large elaborate hat. Right away, he knew she was the wanted. The wanted that were only dreamed of. The wanted who should not be touched, who should not be thought of. He tore his eyes away from the silent beauty that graced the streets she walked on with her presence. He went back to the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did she tell you what it was that was so important?" the girl asked impatiently as she combed her long brown hair in front of the mirror.  
  
"No Miss DeLuca, all your mother told me was to fetch Maria," the tired woman answered quietly, intimidated by this young girl's power.  
  
"Fine Julie. Thank you." She sighed and got up, following the tired woman down the stairs and into the parlor. Her mother was sitting in the parlor and immediately Maria noticed the presence seated in the other chair. With their back to her Maria could only see the top of his head yet she knew immediately who it was.  
  
"Ah! Maria, I am so glad you are hear. We have some good news."  
  
"We mother?" Maria asked. Marcus LaFontaine, the son of the richest man in town turned around and gave her a smile. Everyone knew Marcus and all the girls swooned over him. It made her sick to even look at him.  
  
"Maria, I'd like you to meet Marcus LaFontaine." Her mother introduced with a bubbly smile of pride on her face. Her moves were rigid and she could tell her mother was nervous having such an influential person sitting across from her in the parlor.  
  
"I believe Maria and I have already met," he said matter-of-factly giving both she and her mother a smug smile.  
  
"Darling, I have wonderful news. Your father and Marcus have worked out a deal. A deal for Marcus to marry you."  
  
Maria felt her heart clench as she listened to her mother speak and protest bubbled inside her.  
  
"WHAT?" She exclaimed loudly and both her mother and Marcus looked at her stunned as she raised her voice. "Mother, you can't do this to me! You can't force me to marry anyone! I won't call for it!" She yelled desperate for her mother to understand. She felt the tears prick behind her eyes and she forced them down.  
  
Her mother glared at her from across the room, "Maria, lower your voice and close your mouth, please. Do not raise your voice to me. You will marry who we tell you and you will marry when we tell you. You simply have no choice and we are not willing to give you one."  
  
Maria lowered her eyes, knowing her outburst had been wrong. But it was so unfair! She blinked to coax her urging tears down and looked up. "Well, then, I will just go up to my room." She said and turned on her heal walking swiftly out of the parlor not giving her mother a chance to protest.  
  
She collapsed helplessly onto her bed and the tears poured out of her eyes. Why? Why did she have to marry the one man she truly hated? It wasn't FAIR! Nothing was fair for women. There was a knock on her door and it flew open. Marcus walked through and up to her bed.  
  
"Excuse me?" She exclaimed and jumped off the bed, "did I give you permission to enter?"  
  
"I don't believe I need permission my dear," he answered curtly as he walked further into the room.  
  
Maria glared at the man in front of her. The arrogant man who supposedly wanted her to be his wife. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Just to tell you how glad I am your father agreed to letting me have you."  
  
"May I ask you one question?"  
  
"Of course. Go right ahead."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Why what Maria?"  
  
"Why me? Why me of all girls in this city? Why did you choose me? You could have any girl."  
  
"Because my dear girl," he walked the length in between them, "you, are the one who stands out," He smiled looking at her once more before turning and walking out the door. she watched him go and continued to cry. 


	2. Michael's Life

~A/N~ Believe me, I know it has been REALLY long since the last update. I put this story aside awhile back, I didn't know where to go in it. It was almost a lost cause and I moved onto my other stories. Well, recently I have gotten a couple reviews and so I decided to look at it again and see what I could do. So, enjoy this story and please PLEASE review! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Roswell but the unrecognizable characters and the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael sighed as he wiped his brow and watched the setting sun sink lower into the horizon. He heard the distant sound of a whistle and thankfully he stopped the repetitive motion of his broom and began walking.  
  
His fellow coworkers walked with him on the slow half mile treck back to the shacks they all called home. Life had been hard on Michael Guerin, born to a family known for nothing but the cleaning of the streets, he had been destined for his job- and he hated it.  
  
He hated the class system and the way the rich looked down on him like he was nothing. He hated the long hard days of scrubbing the endless streets clean and then going back the next day to find them dirty again, his hard work wasted. He hated doing the same thing every day with no reward- he hated it all.  
  
Michael longed to be one of the rich, pampered and spoiled rotten. The rich knew nothing of the work he endured every day. They could try to learn, but they would never know. Never know of the pain his muscles felt after a long hard day, never know of the growling of an empty stomach he could never fill on his salary. Try as they might, the rich could never know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun beat down on his head as he stooped over the street scrubbing vigorously with his broom to get the street as clean as it possibly could be. Michael looked around briefly and saw a young woman sitting on the bench next to where he was working. Startled, he realized who it was. It was her.  
  
Maria sat down as she waited for her mother to be done in the store behind the bench she was placed on. A young common boy swept the streets in front of her. He swept nervously and Maria realized it must be odd for rich to sit next to poor. It was not accepted in the terms of social status where she lived. She looked at his beat red face and realized how hot he was. She glanced down at what she held in her hands and realized what she must do. "Are you hot?"  
  
Michael looked up at her startled wondering if she could ever possibly speaking to him. Deciding not to risk it he clamped his mouth shut and stood staring at her.  
  
"Boy, did you not hear me? I asked you if you were hot." She said a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke, "yes miss." He said quietly not meeting her warm stare.  
  
"Well then here. You drink my iced tea. I'm not going to finish it," She said thrusting it out toward him. His eyes quickly darted to her hand and he shook his head.  
  
"No no Miss, I couldn't do that." He said glancing nervously down at his broom.  
  
"First of all boy don't call me Miss, call me Maria. Secondly, you ARE going to drink this and you are going to sit right down next to me and take a break while you do it." She insisted with a small smile playing on her lips as she watched him glance back and forth from the glass and her face nervously.  
  
He reluctantly leaned his broom up against the post and sat rigidly down next to the girl. She handed the glass to him and he took a small sip savoring its sweet coolness as he wiped his brow.  
  
Maria smiled, "now what is your name boy? Then I won't have to call you boy anymore."  
  
He took another sip before answering, "my name's Michael." He said still unsure of himself.  
  
"Well Michael, it's good to meet you." She said smiling before her gaze glanced behind him and Michael too looked back to see the all too familiar face.  
  
"Michael, you know we aren't allowed breaks." The boy said glancing at Maria suspiciously before letting his stern gaze fall back on Michael.  
  
Michael nodded quickly and stood up. "I'm coming Max," he insisted waving him away before looking back at Maria. "I have to get back to work, thank you Miss DeLuca." He handed her the glass and smiled before walking away.  
  
Maria watched him go, startled that he had known who she was all along. She couldn't suppress the feeling that was tugging at her stomach. The nagging sense of wanting that she had as she watched Michael walk away. A wanting to know who he was and a wanting to know more about the mysterious good looking common boy that had caught her attention the first time she lay eyes on him. 


	3. A Love So Right

~A/N~ So, ok. I've already posted this chapter but I decided to go back and totally revamp it and make it better. I got a review back when I first put it up that it seemed rushed and I totally agreed. So I made it a little better I think. I'll have the next chapter soon! Don't worry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell but the story is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria Deluca. . ." the girl trailed off slowly as she brushed the comb through her long brown hair. She glanced back at Michael who was perched on the bench near here. "It's wrong Michael, you know it's wrong."  
  
Michael sighed, what had he expected her to say? That his "crush" on Maria was a good thing? "I know, I know. I just can't help it Liz, she just. . . there's something about her.  
  
"Well, you do know what the buzz is don't you?" Liz asked looking at him mischievously. He knew that whenever she looked at him like that, Liz was up to trouble.  
  
"What is the buzz?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just that Madam Deluca, that of course being Maria's mother, is throwing a party tonight." She said turning back toward the mirror. "Oh, and I forgot, I just might be able to get you in."  
  
"You could GET me IN?" Michael asked jumping up from the bench, "how could you get me in?" The thought of going to a party at the Deluca mansion excited him. He would get to see Maria again. He knew that his feelings weren't just a one way street- Maria had felt something too.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways Mikey, but you have to do something for me." She said slyly, laughing at how excited he was.  
  
"Anything, whatever you want Lizzy, just help me." Michael said insistantly, kneeling down beside her so that he was eye level.  
  
"You talk to Max for me." She said looking at him almost with a questioning look. Michael let out a sigh, falling back. "PLEASE MICHAEL! Please just talk to him! Convince him that it could work out for us and I swear, I'll get you into that party tonight. Tell him I don't CARE that we'll never have enough money! I love him! Please, just talk to him?"  
  
Michael looked at her. "Sure, I'll talk to Max for you," he agreed. It was definitely worth it.  
  
That Night  
  
Michael walked in slowly, surveying the room and adjusting his tuxedo carefully. He wasn't used to being dressed up like this and it was a bit uncomfortable.  
  
He searched the room carefully, checking the faces until his eyes landed on the one he had been looking for. Maria stood near her mother laughing politely at something a tall dark haired man had said. She looked even more beautiful than she had in the past.  
  
Slowly, Michael worked his way through the dancing people. A few eyes darted his way, he was new and attractive and he was catching eyes of all the girls. He only had one girl in mind.  
  
He wasn't ready to make his move yet, he knew he had to wait. Wait for her to see him, wait for him to catch her attention as she had caught his.  
  
The young girls looked at him with wonder, and he smiled at one. He held out his hand, requesting her to dance. She let out a small squeak, looking over at her friends as they headed out onto the dance floor.  
  
Michael danced all night, as did Maria. He couldn't say exactly when he caught her attention, but he soon found her eyes wandering toward his as they passed each other on the dance floor. Michael watched her move with wonder, letting her every breath enchant him. There was one man in particular that seemed interested in Maria, and Michael didn't like the way he looked at her.  
  
The man stood in the corner with Maria's father, and he kept his eyes locked on Maria practically the whole night. He watched her like she was his prey, like he was ready to pounce at any moment.  
  
Maria would dance with him every so often when her mother pushed her toward himShe looked at him with much remorse, and somehow Michael knew the this man annoyed her. Her eyes would look longingly toward Michael, and he wanted so much to dance with her.  
  
Toward the end of the evening, Michael saw his chance. The song ended and Maria headed off the dance floor to take a small break. Michael made his way slowly toward the crowd, waiting for her to notice him walking nearer to her.  
  
Her eyes caught his as he approached her and a small smile played on her lips. He took a bow in front of her and held out his hand slowly.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, he could feel the eyes of all of her suitors on him, wondering who this boy was and if Maria would dance with him.  
  
She nodded, "of course." He led her out onto the dance floor just as a song began. Michael didn't have much experience with dancing before this night but from the few lessons Liz had given him over the year and the girls he'd danced with earlier he was able to keep up and look like he was a natural.  
  
When the song was over the pair left the dance floor and Michael could feel Maria watching him and searching his face for something.  
  
"I know you. . ." she said thoughtfully, "how do I know you?" She looked him over for a minute more.  
  
"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Michael asked and she nodded, following him out the doors and into the dark night. They walked for a minute in silence before Maria paused and sat on one of the benches in the garden area.  
  
"Now tell me, how do I know you? I've seen you somewhere but I just can't place it."  
  
He sat down next to her, "well, you may not like what I am going to say. You met me a few days ago. . . I was, well, we met on the streets." He said and watched as she thought. Suddenly, the realization dawned on Maria.  
  
"You're the boy from the street!" She exclaimed and laughed, "I knew I knew you from somewhere! Michael, right?"  
  
He was surprised she remembered. "Yes, Michael. I know it isn't right for me to be here but, well, I had to see you again." He said sheepishly, ducking his head so she couldn't see the deep crimson it had turned.  
  
"I had that much of an effect on you?" She asked and laughed. "Well Michael, let's just keep this our little secret then." She said slyly, smiling at him.  
  
Michael looked her over and, feeling a surge of confidence, he slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips up against hers. It was so wrong, and he knew that. Yet, it couldn't have felt more right.  
  
That night, in the garden, Maria and Michael fell in love. A love that they knew couldn't be right, a love that they knew no one would approve of. A love that was so wrong, yet they knew they could never suppress. 


End file.
